DemonBlade Unleashed, A New X-Men Fanfic
by DemonBlade1410
Summary: 16 year old Justin Li has a mutant power, a form of techno telepathy/telekinesis that transformed his brain into a biological supercomputer. When he is discovered and brought to the Xavier Institute, he meets the New X-Men and takes an interest in them, one New X-Men in particular with adantium claws in her hands and feet...what will happen? Don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, DemonBlade1410 here with another story, sorry I haven't posted anything or updated my other story for a while, but hey, exams man. Can't beat that shit. So this is an X-Men story, the protagonist is basically me if I was a mutant, ok? P.S. I have a HUGE crush on Laura Kinney, AKA X-23, so obviously, she's going to fall in love with me. Dream come true ha-ha. Don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, but I really wish I did.

'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP' Justin slammed his hand down on his phone, swiping across the screen furiously. The dreaded alarm finally shut off, and he rolled onto his back, forearm over his eyes. 16-year-old Justin Li climbed out of bed, ignoring the ache in the back of his head.

It happened every morning since his 15th birthday. A tiny ache in the back of his head, faded after a few seconds. He'd dismissed it as nothing, until he started seeing things differently. Like weird differently. It was as though he was looking at the world through an ironman helmet. He'd learned to switch it on and off, eventually. It was a power of his.

A mutant power.

Justin groaned as he dressed, his muscles aching. A few days after his 15th birthday, his mutant powers had taken hold of his brain, turning it into sort of a biological super computer. He was able to connect to anything via his mind, as long as it was electronic. He could hack computers, phones, iPods, anything electronic, just by thinking it. He could even connect and access anything on the internet, pictures, web pages, information, even remote access servers like FBI or CIA servers, without ever being discovered.

If he wanted to, he could call a missile strike, or autopilot a jet, a car, or anything else. And, he could do facial recognition scans, pulling up inaccessible info on anyone that would take a whole FBI research team hours to do, in a matter of seconds.

But that still wasn't the best part. Justin delved into his brain, calling upon his body to release endomorphins into his system, relieving the ache in his muscles. He could alter his body at will, to a certain degree, thanks to his supercomputer brain. It was a sort of techno telekinesis/telepathy.

He'd trained for three hours the previous day, getting his body used to the three new fighting styles he'd lifted from the net and into his brain. He'd just learned Krav Maga, Brazillian Jiujitsu, and Jeet Kune Do, in about ten seconds.

He could access information for any martial art in the world and instantly download all the moves and techniques into his brain, as though he'd studied them for years. His body would still have to get used to the moves though; he hadn't figured out which parts of the body controlled muscle memory. Over the past year, he'd taught himself several martial arts, including training in various weapons, focusing mainly on swords and knife training though. He was also an excellent breakdancer.

He had a body trained to its physical peak, thanks to the degree of control he had over his bodily functions. By simply releasing the right hormones and chemicals into his body, Justin had maximized his fat loss and muscle gain during his daily workouts. He'd basically cheated for his body.

'Justin! Hurry up! You'll be late, and no son of mine is going to be late!' Justin rolled his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice. He charged down the stairs and wolfed down his breakfast, running out the door as fast as he could.

Sacramento California. A beautiful city where all kinds of shit goes down. East Side High School, that's where Justin was headed. The wind was biting, and Justin pulled his black biker jacket closer around him. He hopped on his bike, a black and blue 2010 Honda CBR1000RR, and pulled his helmet on.

'That's a nice bike.' A feminine voice murmured from behind him. Justin turned around, only to be met by an astoundingly beautiful girl. His eyes travelled up and down her body. She was dressed simply in a pair of black leather pants and boots, with nothing but a black sports bra and a black and yellow jacket covering her chest. Her toned stomach was bare, her skin lightly tanned, and her pants were tight, showing off her already very obvious curves. Her silky black hair fell straight down, framing her very beautiful face. Justin tried and failed not to stare.

'Thanks; I got it for my birthday not too long ago.' He replied evenly, grateful that his helmet hid his blush. Meanwhile, he was busy doing a facial recognition scan in his head. Nothing. Not even a name. He frowned, and tried it again. Still nothing.

'Is something wrong?' Her voice shook him out of his concentration. He turned away from her, halting his third attempt at a scan.

'No, I'm fine. Look, it was nice meeting you and all, but I'm going to be late for school, so if you don't mind, I need to be on my way.' Justin turned the ignition key in his bike, and the engine hummed to life. He glanced back over at her.

'Don't bother running a scan on me, you won't get anything.' She said coolly, watching him with narrowed eyes. Justin's eyebrows shot up and he turned back to her.

'Wait, how did you know-' Justin stopped short as he turned. She'd disappeared.

The black haired girl silently watched him from the rooftop she crouched on, as he looked around for her, confused. A radio crackled to life in her ear.

'Laura? Are you there? Have you found him yet?' A rough male voice demanded on the other end. The girl, Laura, placed a finger on her ear.

'Yes Logan, I found him.'

*Huge gasp of horror*, dun dun dun! What will happen next? Who knows, I haven't thought of it yet, but anyway. Chill out, have some ice cream, and do remember to review/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, DemonBlade 1410 back with another chapter for this self-glorifying story. For anyone who wants to know, the way I see Laura Kinney is how she looks in X-23 issue 17-19. She really is beautiful in those issues. Nuff said, read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, but I really wish I did.

Justin bolted through the school doors, skidding into the classroom just as the bell rang. The teacher eyed him disdainfully.

'Ah, Mr. Li, thank you for joining us right at the moment we start, as per usual. Take your seat please.' She said sarcastically. Justin shrugged and marched over to his seat. He plopped down, pulling his books out from under the table. The teacher rolled her eyes before continuing.

'As I was saying, we have a new student in class. She's from New York, and has come in for a short exchange program. Please my dear, won't you introduce yourself?' The teacher gestured towards the dark haired girl sitting beside Justin. Justin looked up, stunned. He hadn't even noticed she was there. The girl stood silently and introduced herself.

'My name is Laura Kinney. I'm 16 years old and I'm from the Xavier Institute. It's nice to meet you all.' She sat back down. As she did so, she looked over in Justin's direction, and a flicker of recognition passed his face. He leaned closer to her and whispered.

'I know you, I saw you this morning!' He looked her up and down. She was dressed exactly the same. No way this was anyone else. He silently took a mental photo of her, running her picture through every national database in the world. This time, he came up with a birth certificate, driver's license and school record. She'd signed up for school this morning. He turned back to her, but she was looking down at her knuckles silently, fingering the black gloves that covered them.

'How did you know?' He whispered. Laura glanced at him.

'Know what?' She questioned, her face blank.

'About me? My power?' Justin stared intently at her, waiting for an answer. He was mentally monitoring her pulse and hormone levels, his techno eyes scanning her face for telltale signs of lying. Laura stared at him dead in the eye.

'I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never seen you before in my life.' She muttered and turned away. Justin frowned, confused. She was telling the truth. Yet, something tugged at the back of his head, like as though even though his scanners showed him the truth, he had a steady feeling that she was lying.

'Is there a problem Mr. Li?' Justin glanced up at the teacher. He shook his head.

'Then I suggest you get back to your work.' The teacher said. Justin rolled his eyes and turned back down.

After School

Justin jogged to catch up with Laura as she walked down the steps.

'Hey' He greeted her as he stopped in front of her. She eyed him suspiciously.

'What do you want?' She demanded, her eyes narrowing. Justin placed a hand over his heart.

'Come on, you don't have to be so mean. I just wanna get to know you, that's all.' Laura looked unconvinced, and Justin held up his hands.

'Honest!' She looked away.

'This is about me knowing your powers isn't it?' She muttered looking around. Justin snapped up again.

'I thought you said you didn't know anything?' He questioned suspiciously. Laura looked around.

'It's not safe to talk about this here, let's go.' She turned around, grabbing Justin by the hand and marching off, pulling him with her.

A few minutes later

They sat on the steps of small diner near their school, cradling drinks in their hands. Justin munched on a doughnut, drinking a milo, while Laura cradled a coffee in her hands. He looked over at her.

'You haven't explained yourself you know.' Laura glanced at him and raised her hand to his face. Without warning, she clenched her fist, and two tandem claws shot out from between her fingers.

'Whoa!' Justin exclaimed. He eyed the claws, silently drawing a finger across one of them, nicking his finger on the edge. He sucked on his bleeding finger and looked at her for an explanation.

'I'm a mutant.' She said, looking away from him and retracting her claws. Justin chuckled.

'I gathered that. But it still doesn't explain why you're here.' Laura looked at him thoughtfully.

'The Xavier Institute, or actually the Jean Grey Institute of Higher Learning, is a school for mutants. You were detected by a supercomputer we have named Cerebro, which our telepaths use to search for mutants.' She explained.

'It's not 100% foolproof though, so they normally send in a student or teacher to-'

'To check?' Justin interrupted. Laura looked at him.

'Yes, in case Cerebro was wrong, or if they're in danger.' Justin laughed.

'In danger? What danger could I be in?' Laura shrugged.

'I dunno, anything I suppose.' She replied. She stood up suddenly, on alert, scanning the air for scents. Her eyes widened.

'Kimura' She gasped and turned to Justin. 'RUN!'

She dropped to her knees as a crossbow bolt hit her.

'Laura!' Justin exclaimed, running over to her. Laura hissed in pain as she gripped the bolt. They looked up, only to be met by a woman sneering at them, a crossbow in her hand.

'Hey X! Miss me?' She cackled.

'Kimura.' Laura growled, ripping the bolt out of her shoulder. She unsheathed her claws, and with an inhuman roar, charged at Kimura, raking her claws across Kimura's face. They stopped short when they hit Kimura, not even puncturing her skin. Kimura deftly slapped away the claws, grabbing Laura by the neck and slamming her into the wall. She pulled a knife out from a sheath on her belt and held it to Laura's face.

'I'm going to enjoy this.' She sneered. Laura felt Kimura squeezing her neck, and she knew she'd pass out if she didn't free herself. She grabbed at Kimura's fingers, forcing her claws in between them, trying to pry them apart, but to no avail. She grit her teeth as her claws cut into her own throat, but Kimura still wouldn't let go.

Then all at once, the pressure left her throat.

Justin had a supercomputer for a brain, but evidently he still wasn't all that smart. He'd run a scan when he'd touched Laura's claws earlier, so he knew what they were made of. So obviously, kicking a woman who could withstand that in the face wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. But he did it anyway. Stupid.

Justin grunted as he landed, his muscles still aching from the previous day's workout. He released more endomorphins into his system, numbing the pain. He spun around as Kimura lashed out with the knife. He shifted his head nimbly to the side, grabbing Kimura's hand and disarming her. He leapt into the air, bringing the knife down onto Kimura's head, the blade shattering from sheer force. Kimura grinned and lashed out, forcing him to retreat.

Justin sprung backwards off his hands, dodging the kicks and punches thrown his way. He flipped over her head, kicking off the wall and reverse-elbowing her in the face. Kimura shrugged it off, retaliating with a combination of punches and kicks. Justin grunted as he blocked the blows. He was busy running a full body scan on her, and was trying to keep her within his line of sight. Justin gasped. He'd found her weakness.

Kimura's skin had been toughened to an unbreakable point using an artificial treatment. But it was still skin, and only her skin. Her innards were just as raw and vulnerable as any other person. The key to defeating her was to use attacks that would hurt her internally, like Dim Mak, or Jiujitsu. Justin deftly evaded another punch, grabbing her fist and wrapping it over his arm, pulling her into a modified arm lock. Justin twisted his hand up as he did so, snapping Kimura's wrist easily. Her eyes bulged and she screamed in pain.

'AAAAAAAAAAGH!' She yelled, pushing him away from her, clutching her limp wrist. She retaliated in a fury, throwing punches and kicks at him, all of which he easily avoided. He struck nerve points in her left leg, and she screamed in pain. He quickly disabled the leg, and side stamped her knee, snapping it. Kimura screamed again. He ducked as a gunshot rang out. Spinning around, he spotted the group of armed soldiers charging at them. He snatched a gun from Kimura's belt, firing off several shots at the soldiers. Seizing the opportunity, Justin grabbed Laura by the arm and ran, pulling her along.

'Why are we running? You can kill her!' Laura screamed at him, pulling her arm from his grasp. Justin rounded on her.

'I'm not risking it. There are too many guys and you're hurt.' He stuffed the gun into his pants and pulled aside her bloody jacket, touching her shoulder. He frowned; there was no wound. Laura slapped his hands away.

'I have a healing factor.' She stated, rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Justin turned and carried on running. He jumped onto his bike, starting the engine, but Laura pushed him out of the way.

'Hey! What gives?' He yelled. Laura ignored him, kicking the bike into gear and revving off. They hurtled down the streets. They passed the fifth avenue, sixth, seventh, where were they going? Laura pulled the bike to a halt, stopping in a small gas station at the edge of town. She stepped off the bike and started topping off the gas.

'New York City. We have to get there.' She said, fixing him with a look that said no arguing. Justin, unfortunately, did not pick that up.

'New York? That's three thousand miles from here!' He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. Laura raised an eyebrow.

'Well your tone of voice suggests that you have something better to do. Obviously you don't.' She stated coolly. She shut the gas tank and replaced the hose. She calmly snatched two gas canisters off the wall, strapping them to the side of the bike with an unused hose left lying on the floor.

'What about my family? I can't exactly just get up and move without them knowing. Besides, where the hell are we going?' Justin yelled.

'New York.' Laura stated again.

'That's real helpful.'

'Glad I could help. Now prep the bike while I make a call. If I'm lucky, we won't have to drive all the way.'

Twenty minutes later

Justin grunted as the van bounced again. He stretched across the small makeshift bed he was lying on, resting his hand on his bike secured to the wall of the van. Laura had managed to sweet talk some poor sap into driving them as far down the road as his schedule could manage. Laura was propped up against the side of the van, her eyes fixed on the doors.

'So where you from?' Laura glanced briefly at Justin.

'Around.' She answered shortly, and Justin rolled his eyes. The driver had agreed to take them down the road to the New York City turn off, and that would take four hours, so they had time to kill. He gazed over at her again. She really was beautiful, her lightly tanned skin, long black hair. Her green eyes were mesmerizing. She looked over at him, and their eyes connected.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' She questioned, her eyes narrowing. Justin shrugged as best her could, propping himself on the wall opposite her.

'Because you're beautiful.' He grinned at her. Laura's gaze remained cold and lifeless.

'I know. I've been told.' She muttered, turning away. She shifted over to him, and lay down on the makeshift bed. She turned her back to him, curling into a ball. Justin sighed, laying down next to her.

'Don't you want to talk?' He asked. She didn't respond, and he sighed again.

'I know you're not asleep, I can see your heartbeat.' At this, Laura perked up, rolling over to meet his eyes.

'What exactly is your power?' She questioned. Justin thought for a moment, trying to find a way to explain it.

'My brain is like a biological supercomputer. I don't know how else to explain it. I can connect to anything, hack anything, communicate with anything, as long as it's digital. I can do things with my mind that would take research teams hours to do in a matter of seconds.' Justin looked up at the ceiling.

'Girls are still a mystery though.' He jested, his face breaking into a smile. Laura seemed unimpressed, so he continued.

'I can lift anything from anywhere and download it into my brain. Information, unlock codes, new fighting styles, whatever. If it's out there, I can find it. I can even control my body to a certain extent. Like my eyes.' He turned to her, his eyes glowing a bright blue, a techno pattern surrounding the irises.

'I can scan things and find out any and all information about them. What they're made of, who made them, the way they were made. Even people. Who they are, where they're from, what they've done. Some can be done instantaneously. Others take time. Like you.' Laura frowned.

'Like me?' She asked, and Justin laughed.

'I've been trying to get a read on you since we left the school. I came up with a birth certificate and school record which was fabricated this morning, so I dug deeper.' He looked her dead in the eye.

'I know what you are.' He said, and Laura's gaze hardened.

'I know what they did to you. I know where you've been and what you've done. You can't hide anything from me. I mean they documented everything from your cup size to how many toilet breaks you needed a day. Kinda stalker-ish.' He laughed again, ignoring her death stare.

'But that doesn't matter. None of it does. I can only imagine what you're feeling now. You think of yourself as a murderer, someone who doesn't deserve to be loved. Don't lie to me; I can see your brain impulses. I can read your thoughts. And I'm telling you, it doesn't matter.' He fixed her with a serious look.

'The premises of your birth don't define who you are; past events don't make you a monster. It's what you choose to do now that matters. Sure, most people won't forgive you immediately, but that's how it goes. It's a process, it doesn't happen whenever you like, it just happens. You have to go with the flow, and prove to people that you're not who they think you are.' Justin raised his hand to her face, brushing away some hair that had fallen across her lips.

'If you want people to forgive you, you first have to forgive yourself. Listen to me Laura. You are not a monster. You are not a weapon. You are not evil.' Laura shut her eyes; his words had hit her deep. She felt tears coming, and didn't try to stop them. She slowly opened her eyes, and shifted so that she was sitting. Justin sat up, and Laura leaned forward hesitantly. Justin watched her, his eyes widening.

Their lips brushed against one another, and Justin's head went fuzzy. There were error messages popping up in his head _'Damn computer brain,' _he thought, shutting them out, and tried his best to focus on Laura.

He felt her lips leave his briefly, and he instantly reconnected them. Laura gently broke the kiss. It had been only a few seconds long, but to her it felt like hours. She lay back down, and turned away from him, curling up into a ball.

Justin lay down next to her, and she closed her eyes, drifting into sweet slumber. Justin on the other hand, lay awake, wondering what would happen next.

Well, that's the end of this. So anyway, chill out, have some ice cream, and do review/follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Sup guys! Chapter 3, let's go! I read the reviews, and thanks for being supportive. To Animal56, I don't intend for them to get into it fast. I put the scene in chapter 2 to show that Laura's still confused about her emotions, the new emotions she feels, and how she can't control them well, just to set the character. This story will not only be about how Justin and Laura handle their relationship, but also about how Laura develops as a person. It's about self-discovery, and how she really develops her relationship with Justin because he sticks with her throughout her journey and helps to shape her as it goes along.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

Justin's eyes shot open when he heard a '_thunk_' come from behind him. He sat up, barely noticing the darkening sky, and watched as the van driver unloaded his bike. He slid out of the van, stretching his aching muscles.

'Good evening.' Justin turned around, and was met by a poker-faced Laura leaning against the side of the van.

'Do you ever smile?' Justin yawned, sliding on his jacket. The van was pulled over on the side of the road, right in front of the New York turn off. He climbed onto the bike and started the engine. Bidding farewell to the driver, the two started down the road. Laura hugged Justin a little harder as he picked up speed.

'Can you hear me?' Justin said, turning to look at her.

'Keep your eyes on the road please.' Laura said, and Justin rolled his eyes.

'I can hear your thoughts, you don't have to speak.' He laughed as the bike gave a particularly hard bounce, and Laura tightened her grip on him.

'You scared of falling?' He laughed again.

'No, I just have an aversion to unnecessary pain, that's all.' Laura replied evenly. They drove on for a few hours. They stopped at around ten o'clock at a small motel along the road.

One hour later

Justin lay on the bed watching TV. Laura came out from the shower, her hair still wet, smelling like soap. She started drying her hair, and Justin switched off the TV and walked over to her. He touched her chin and raised her lips to his, but Laura pushed him away.

'What are you doing?' She asked him, draping the towel over her shoulders.

'Trying to kiss you?' Justin laughed, and Laura frowned.

'Why?' She asked, and this time it was Justin's turn to frown.

'I thought you liked me?' He questioned, taking her hands. Laura looked away.

'Of course I like you, you are a nice person, but I just met you.' She said.

'Then why did you kiss me earlier?' Justin replied, confused, and Laura looked at him.

'It was impulsive. I am sorry.' She stated, walking over to the bed and lying down. They'd been stuck in a room with a single queen-sized bed. The crazy counter lady had assumed they were a couple and gave them a single bedroom. Then again, Justin had assumed that they were a couple. Apparently, he was wrong.

Switching off the light, he laid down on the bed. He was still a little confused, but he decided he would settle it with her in the morning. He closed his eyes, but something still bothered him. He sat up, scanning the room for any signs of trouble. He dropped back down, heaving a sigh. Why was he so jumpy?

'You can feel it too, can't you?' Justin started, and rolled over to meet her. Laura lay close to him in a very intimate position, their noses almost touching.

'We are not alone. We are being watched.' She whispered, and Justin activated his scanners.

'Two men, one on each side of the door.' Laura whispered. Justin scanned for more signatures.

'There are ten men along the hallway to the door.' He whispered to her, reaching for the Five-Seven pistol he'd swiped from Kimura earlier, which was stashed under his pillow, and sliding it down the back of his jeans. Luckily, the two were still mostly dressed, save for their jackets hanging on the hooks by the door, owing to the fact that neither had any other clothes when they'd driven off.

'Kinda overkill, don't you think?' He chuckled quietly, and Laura glared at him.

'Stay focused. I will take the two outside the door, and you will shoot as many of the others as you can. Do you know how to fire a pistol?' She asked, and Justin chuckled.

'Just taught myself how.' He grinned madly as he flicked off the safety. Laura quietly slid out from under the covers and unsheathed her claws. She stabbed them through the walls, killing the two men outside the door.

Kicking the door open, she leapt out and sprang off the opposing wall, launching herself at the horde of men. Justin dive rolled out the doorway and started firing into the crowd. He was aiming to wound, not kill. Several men collapsed with bullet wounds to their shoulders and legs.

Laura fought like a demon, spinning on her hands, lashing out with her clawed feet, spinning with her claws. The confined space made it easy for her to simply spin with her claws outstretched, effectively killing anyone close to her. Justin grabbed an ammunition belt off one of the dead guards. He checked; they were all using Five-Seven pistols.

'Kimura was using a Five-Seven too. Coincidence? Probably not.' He muttered, reloading the pistol. He checked the belt. There were two pouches chock full of magazines, identical to the one he'd pulled out from the pistol earlier. There were several grenades clipped to the belt, frags and 9-bangers, as well as a few injectors filled with adrenaline, morphine, and other medications. He pulled two holsters off the bodies, as well as an extra pistol, and strapped them to his thighs. He swiped two combat knives and strapped them to his legs, underneath the pistols.

'Why did you not kill them?' Justin looked up only to be met by a blood covered Laura.

'Because life is precious, and it doesn't deserve to be taken so readily.' He replied, cocking the pistols.

Jogging down the hallway, the two mutants sprinted down the fire escape, emerging from the side of the building. Running around, Justin pulled out his dual pistols and started firing at the small army of men waiting outside the motel. He chucked a flash grenade into the middle of them, and watched them scramble for cover. He rolled a frag under the back of a car, and watched as the car was boosted into the air and landed on a few soldiers. It provided a distraction, enough for them to make it to the bike.

Laura hopped onto the bike, and Justin tossed her the keys. He pulled one of the spare gas canisters off the bike and chucked it at the men, shooting it as he did so. The canister exploded in a burst of flame, and Laura kicked the bike into high gear. The two hurtled down the road again.

They stopped a few miles later and Laura pulled out her phone.

'Well great, I lost my helmet.' Justin complained, re-strapping his guns and knives, ensuring that they were secure.

'Coordinates? Yes, I have them. Please keep Cerebro on standby we may have complications. Thank you, goodbye.' Laura put away her phone.

'We need to move. Now.' She climbed back on the bike. Justin got on, but Laura didn't move.

'Laura?' Justin placed a hand on her shoulder. Laura spun around, on alert.

'Two helicopters, less than four miles away. We only have a few minutes before they find us.' Laura revved up the motorcycle, and they drove off.

'You know, this is my bike. Why are you driving?' Justin asked.

'Because I know where to go, and you do not.' Laura replied evenly, and Justin shrugged his shoulders.

As they drove on, Laura quickened her pace.

'We have one minute to enter that jet before the helicopter catch us.' Laura yelled.

'What jet?' Justin yelled back. He heard a roaring sound overhead, and a black jet appeared out of nowhere over his head. The back hanger doors opened, and a man in a yellow costume stood at the door.

'LAURA! HURRY!' He yelled, waving at them. Laura upped her pace, but too late.

Justin felt a chill run down his neck, and he turned in time to see a missile hurtling toward them.

'HOLY SHIT!' Justin screamed. Laura grabbed him and jumped. The missile struck the ground behind them, destroying his bike and sending the two of them flying into the jet. Justin felt something warm seeping down his arm, and pushed his jacket aside only to see a gaping hole in his shoulder, with a piece of metal sticking out of it.

'AAAAAAAGH!' He yelled, as Laura pulled the metal out of his shoulder. She pulled her jacket off and pressed down on the wound.

'Logan! The medical kit.' She said to the man in yellow. The man, Logan, pulled open a hatch in the wall, and handed Laura the medical kit.

An explosion rocked the jet. The pilot, a blue man who looked like an elf, leaned over.

'We're out of flares Logan! We need to take those helicopters down!' He yelled. Logan opened the hanger doors, only to see a missile flying at them.

'Shit.' He said, eyes widening. Justin placed a finger to his temple. He discreetly connected to the jet's control systems. He sensed another missile coming, and twitched the rudder.

The jet careened sideways, barely evading the missile.

'Whoa! Cutting it a little close aren't you elf?' Logan yelled.

'I didn't do that!' The 'elf' yelled back. Justin grunted in pain, but released endomorphins into his system again. He concentrated hard. Reaching out with his mind, he connected to one of the helicopter systems. He turned the helicopter around, making it fire on its wingman. The other helicopter went down in flames.

'What the hell is going on?' Logan yelled. He turned to Justin.

'You doing this kid?' He said gruffly, and Justin nodded.

'Good, keep doing it.' He replied, turning to watch the show. Justin detonated one of the helicopter's missiles while it was still in the firing chamber, setting the helicopter ablaze. It careened towards the jet, striking its wing.

'Ah crap. The Blackbird's going down! Abandon ship.' Logan yelled, hopping out of the hanger door. Justin pushed himself off the floor, and with a huge effort, threw himself out. He saw the ground rush up at him.

'Maybe I didn't think this all the way through.' He screamed. And suddenly, all he saw was red smoke, and he was safely on the ground.

'Easy there child.' The blue man was kneeling beside him.

'My name is Nightcrawler, but you can call me Kurt.' He said, pressing down on Justin's wound.

'Sure thing Kurt. My head kinda hurts.' Justin muttered, his eyes rolling back into his head.

'He's lost too much blood.' Kurt muttered, and turned back to the jet, where Logan was just waking up.

'Logan! Can you find out what blood type this boy is? I think he needs a transfusion!' Logan sniffed the air.

'He's a type O. Laura and I are type Os.' Logan grunted as he shifted. Half the plane was lying on his legs.

'Laura needs to give the blood, I'm kinda tied down here.' He yelled, cutting open the part of the plane lying on him. Laura ran over holding the medical kit. Justin barely opened his eyes.

'Hey beautiful.' He groaned. Laura pierced a needle into his arm, and he winced.

'Hurts more than it should.' He chuckled, and winced again.

'You should not talk while you have severe blood loss and a concussion. It is very bad for you.' She scolded, wrapping a bandage over his arm and pinning a needle into her own. Blood started flowing down the tube connecting them, and Justin heaved a sigh.

He slid in and out of consciousness. He vaguely saw another jet through his bloodshot eyes, and watched as Kurt and Logan fought off more soldiers while Laura hauled him into the jet.

Then everything went black.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. Chapter's over. Okay bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Chapter four here. No introduction necessary. Have fun. Also, just to clarify for anyone who doesn't know, this story doesn't really follow any set of events. So just try to read the story and understand the chronology of the events happening HERE. Many events will be similar to events from the movies and comics, but follow the chronology of this story in order to understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men

A few hours later

Justin groaned as he woke up. He opened his eyes, only to be blinded by a bright light. He blinked a few times, only to discover that he was lying in a bed in some kind of sickbay. He rubbed his head, which was still sore, and turned to look around.

'Good Morning.' Justin turned to see Laura sitting in a chair beside his bead. He sighed in relief.

'How long have I been out?' He muttered, and Laura stood up.

'Approximately twenty-four hours.' A voice came from behind him, and Justin turned to see a huge blue creature stepping into the room.

'AAAAAAGH! BIG FOOT'S REAL!' Justin yelled, grabbing his blankets. 'Big Foot' twitched his glasses and made a 'humph' sound.

'So dramatic. And insulting. My feet are not big; they are perfectly proportionate for my size. Now calm down, or you'll pull out your stitches.' The creature sat down next to Justin.

'My name is Doctor Hank McCoy, and I am going to be taking your temperature.' He produced a thermometer and stuffed it into Justin's mouth. After a moment, he removed it and stared at it.

'Perfectly normal. You're good to go. Laura, if you would be so kind as to show him to Miss Frost and Mister Summers?' Hank stood up and nodded to Laura before leaving. Justin let go of his blankets and stood, getting himself dressed.

In a few minutes, the two were sitting in the principal's office. A very beautiful woman in white sat behind the desk, and Justin fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket.

'Hello Mr. Li, my name is Emma Frost. I am the headmistress of the Xavier Institute For Gifted Children, or as it is better known, the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning. I will oversee everything that pertains to you, and you will attend training sessions with us.' Emma pulled a file out from a drawer under her desk.

'According to Laura's field report, you've basically read her files. You know everything about her, so I'm assuming you know everything about us, am I correct?' Justin nodded.

'Yeah, thought it would be a good idea to know what I was getting in to.' He muttered, and Emma nodded in approval.

'Good, I like that. Training sessions start next week, and a schedule will be sent to you by tomorrow. Have a good day Mister Li.' Emma shut the file and replaced it in the drawer. Justin and Laura stood and walked to the door.

'Not you Laura. I want to speak with you for a moment.' Laura turned and walked back to Emma without a word, and Scott, who was standing at the door, guided Justin out.

'Come, let's find you a place to sleep huh?' Scott shut the door behind him. Emma sighed, and looked at Laura.

'I know what happened. I read his mind. I'm sure he knew I read it.' Emma stated, and Laura looked away.

'It was impulsive. I did not mean to do it.' Laura tried to explain, but Emma cut her off.

'I know, but I want you to know what will happen to you if you do this. You realize that you are eternal? You cannot die, not naturally anyway. But he can. You will eventually be forced to leave him behind, in a grave. Do you really want that for him?' Emma leaned back in her chair.

'I'm not saying a relationship isn't possible, but I hope you consider all the factors and their consequences before you start anything.' Laura glanced at Emma, seeing that she was finished, left the room. Emma sighed, placing her head in her hands. It was always hard for her to do things like that.

Justin, on the other hand, was having a much better time. And by better, I mean worse. He and Scott had been hunting for rooms, but to no avail. All the rooms with guys were full, and an entire section of the mansion was cordoned off due to its damage.

'Sorry about the mess. We were attacked recently, so we have limited rooms until our south wing is repaired.' Scott said as they left yet another full room.

'Then why'd you come for me? You don't need extra people.' Justin asked. Scott opened another room. This one was completely empty.

'Ah, perfect.' Scott smiled despite himself. Justin walked into the room and looked around. It was simple and functional, just the way he liked it.

'Thanks Scott, this'll work out fine.' Justin thanked him, still aware that he hadn't answered his question. He made a mental note to find out why.

Scott walked out of the room, only to be greeted by Emma.

'Hey.' He said, shutting the door. Emma raised an eyebrow.

'Did you tell him?' Scott looked at her.

'You know the answer to that question.' Emma looked at the closed door.

'He doesn't need to know they're after him. He's safe here. Laura was.' She muttered, and Scott glanced at her.

'The people from the Weapon X program, they never give up, do they? They ruined Logan's life; they ruined Laura's life. And if they get a hold of him…' Emma cut him off.

'They won't hurt him. We won't let them take him. Besides, the boy's too smart for his own good.' She said, walking away.

'I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew.'

Half an hour later

Justin heard a knock on his door.

'Come in.' He called, absent-mindedly fiddling with his phone. The door opened, and Laura walked in. She was holding two large bags, and she dropped them off in front of him.

'What's this?' He asked, opening one of the bags. Laura leaned against the wall.

'Your entire wardrobe. Plus some other stuff from your room I thought you'd like to keep.' Justin glanced up at her.

'You were in my room? In Sacramento?' He asked, and Laura nodded.

'You saved my life, I thought it would be nice of me to help you get your things.' Justin laughed. He opened the other bag, and out came a black CA101 Kiyo Katana, along with a wooden katana and a sword stand.

'Your sensei taught you how to use these, right?' Justin asked, and Laura looked away from him.

'Yes, he did.' She replied shortly. Justin stood and walked over to her, taking her by her shoulders.

'I know what they did. I read the files. It wasn't your fault.' Laura pulled away from him.

'Sorry to bother you, I will leave now.' She muttered, walking out of the room. Justin sighed, picking up his sword. He placed the sword stand on a small ledge above the head of his bed.

'Funny, they should be here by now.' Justin frowned, until another knock came from the door. The door opened and a boy with robotic hands entered the room. Justin instinctively ran a facial recognition scan on him.

'Hey, Justin right? The name's Hellion. Cyclops asked me to bring this to you.' He said, handing Justin a few boxes, which he placed on his bed. He thanked the boy, Hellion, and he left. Opening the boxes, Justin pulled out a small case inside. Opening it, the box revealed two identical Smith And Wesson Model 629 Stealth Hunters with weighted barrels. Justin smiled, touching the cool handles. Putting those in his closet, he delved through the other items.

There were four Down Under Death Adder Knives with black wooden handles. Their sheaths were custom, modified to clip onto the knives' cross guards to hold them in place. Those also went in the closet. There were two M-Tech USA Xtreme MX-8054 11 inch Tactical fixed bladed knives in modified sheaths sitting in the box. Those also went into the cupboard. He had two pouches of throwing knives. Each knife was two millimeters thick, with three in each row. He had exactly 75 knives in each pouch.

There were two straight bladed swords with black handles connected to a shoulder belt. They were machine crafted, solid, simple and sturdy. Their blades were made from black arashikage steel, and honed to a razor edge.

The last item was a bag of spare parts and metal, wires and several tools, plus several empty 44. Magnum bullet cases, and several small cylindrical metal pieces.

In an hour, Justin had constructed four tiny machines from most of the spare parts and wires. Covering the machines with the metal plating, Justin welded the small cylindrical metal pieces into the bullet casings, five pieces for each case, fit perfectly to fill up the case completely. He inserted six 'bullets' into a small ring, clipping the bullets together like a speed loader. He pulled out all his stuff from the closet. Inserting the entire ring into his Magnum chamber, he checked that they were secure, and pulled them out. Inserting a bullet ring into each of the first two machines, he watched as they charged up with electricity. Grunting in pain, he touched his bandaged shoulder.

'I should take it easy for now.' He muttered, monitoring the power levels.

The cylinders were filled with carefully calculated charges that ensured that they wouldn't kill anyone. No matter where in the body they hit, they would send an electrical wave through the body, shutting off the brain's electrical impulses for only a moment, rendering them unconscious. It was completely non-fatal, so no matter how many times they got shot, they wouldn't die. It only affected how long before they woke up, kinda like the difference between getting shot by a tranquilizer once, and getting shot a couple of times.

Every time the hammer struck the 'bullet', it would release one charge out the front in the form of a blue energy shot. There were five shots per 'bullet' and six bullets in the gun at any point in time, meaning thirty shots before a reload was required.

Inserting one machine into each pouch, Justin strapped two pouches onto a belt. He inserted one bullet ring into each pouch, being charged automatically by the machine until they were full. Each machine had a mini fusion reactor as its power source, self-sustaining, only dies after around five years. He loaded his guns. Each bullet ring would take only around a minute to charge, and with thirty shots in each gun, they would have plenty of time to charge.

The last two machines were clipped to the side of the throwing knife pouches. The knives were charged with a special electrical charge, allowing them to respond to a specific electrical signal. Upon triggering the machines, they would teleport the knives back into the pouches, saving him the effort of retrieving them.

Justin heard his door open, and he turned to see Laura again. She was holding a few blue uniforms, a pair of boots, and a black jacket. Justin smiled; the uniform was exactly how he'd like it, blue and black, no other fancy colors.

'Thank you Emma.' He thought. Telepaths, always reading minds. Although he couldn't complain in this case.

'Hi.' She said, placing the uniform down on the bed.

'Is that for me?' Justin asked, picking up the uniform.

'Yes. It is for your training and missions.' She replied, sitting down on the bed. Justin picked up the uniform. It was sturdy, made from tough, bulletproof cloth. He pulled it on, Laura averting her eyes respectfully. Justin clipped on the 'utility belt' he'd made earlier, and strapped his guns to his thighs.

He strapped two Death Adder knives to his boots (he improvised with the strapping), two more to his back, handles pointing to his waist, and the M-Tech Knives to his back, handles pointing up. He strapped his swords onto his back, covering the knives, but leaving the handles open to grab. He pulled the mask over his head, and looked at his mirror.

'I look freakin amazing.' He said, and turned to Laura, who was still poker faced.

'Do you ever smile?' He dropped down onto the bed next to her, pulling off his mask. Laura ignored him, looking at her hands.

'Hey, come on. What's up? Is something bothering you?' Justin placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I gave you a blood transfusion earlier. I do not know what my blood may do to you.' She said, refusing to look at him. Justin laughed.

'Well as long as it doesn't mess with my powers I'm fine.' He stood and removed his gear.

'This is serious. I am not human. I am a clone. I do not know what the possible side effects of the process may be, but I know that putting my blood in you can be dangerous.' Justin laughed and placed a hand on her cheek.

'If I die, I'll let you know. Come on, let's get something to eat.'

End of the chapter, Yaaaaaaaay. I intend to have Justin develop a healing factor as a side effect of the blood transfusion. But anyway, chill out, have ice-cream, and I'll try to post as soon as possible. Do check out my tumblr [demon blade 1410. tumblr .com] for pictures of his gear. I'll label them. Obviously, type it in without the spaces. BTW, he looks exactly like Deadpool on my tumblr, just replace the red parts with blue, including on the sword handles.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guy chapter 5. Any comments on the gear? Should I switch to dual Katana, or just stick with the swords he has now? Leave a review and I'll make it happen. BTW, I changed his costume. Now he looks like Deathstroke from Arkham origins, only instead of orange it's blue, and the right half of the mask is the colored side, with two eye holes. Again, my tumblr blog should have his photo. Look at chapter 4 for a link.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

The next week

Justin walked down the halls of the school, stepping into the danger room. He stood there, fully fashioned with armoured gear.

'Ah Mr. Li, I see you've taken the liberty of modifying your costume already.' Hank dropped down on the seat of the control booth.

'Yeah, I had a few days to kill. Invested it in improving the micro polymers that made the suit bulletproof, and added some proto-titanium vibranium armor plating.' Justin loaded his guns. Apart from his Magnums, he had two Desert Eagles and two custom M1911A1 pistols that were modified to shoot energy charges. It had been quite simple actually. By locking a vibranium cylinder into place inside the pistol's firing chamber, the cylinder acted as a medium for the energy charges to be fired.

Because the cylinder would be in contact with the magazine whilst loaded into the gun, the magazine, in theory, should automatically charge the vibranium cylinder with electricity from the metal piece. Justin had filled the magazines with a rectangular vibranium battery that could be recharged any number of times. It held charge better than the magnum's original bullets, because he now had a direct way to deposit the energy, instead of needing a contained battery like the pieces housed within the magnum shells, because the long battery held charge that was deposited directly through contact into the vibranium cylinder welded into the chamber, eliminating the need for movement. It also made firing faster because the barrel didn't need to rotate into place anymore. However, he'd also re-modified the magnums, using vibranium bullet casings and placing a single solid vibranium battery piece into each bullet, increasing the limit to 10 rounds per bullet.

He now had 70 shots per magazine, 60 shots per magnum load, and had modified chargers attached to the sides of his ammunition pouches fitted to charge the magazines, feeding off the same mini fusion reactors inside the pouches. The magnums sat in holsters on his thighs, while the Desert Eagles were strapped to the back of his waist, and the M1911A1s were strapped across his chest.

His katana was strapped to his back, blade edge facing outwards, in a mechanical sheath he'd fashioned from vibranium. The sheath had a special sensor that ensured that once the blade collar left the sheath the front of the sheath would slide open, allowing the katana to slide out through the slit, so that he would not have to draw the full length of the katana from the sheath. It was also remotely connected to his brain, ensuring that no one else could draw the blade, and it also ensured that the sword would not fall out of the sheath when he was upside down.

'You look good.' Justin turned around to see Laura standing behind him, dressed in her usual two-piece uniform.

'Thanks.' He smiled at her, putting on his helmet. The right half of the helmet was blue, the other half a bluish silver, like the other non-colored parts of his armor.

'Well Mr. Li, Laura has told me you're quite the fighter. So, as a test on your first training session, you'll face everyone in this room. Alone. Just to let us assess your skill level.' Justin smirked and turned to Doctor Hank.

'Fine by me. But you're going to need a lot of stretchers.' He replied, standing square, both shoulders facing forward, a completely non-threatening position. He discreetly ran facial recognition on everyone in the room, mentally noting their strengths and weaknesses. Hellion, Rockslide, Pixie, Dust, Surge, X-23 (That's Laura, if you didn't know), and Mercury.

'Ready when you are.' He grinned under his helmet. Hellion's face twisted into a mask of anger.

'Don't be so cocky!' He yelled, flying into the air and firing a TK blast at him. Justin easily somersaulted over the blast. Spinning around, he threw a right back-fist at Rockslide's hand, shattering it.

'Ow! Hey, not cool man.' He said, reforming his hand. Pixie charged Justin with her soul dagger. Drawing his katana, he slashed down, knocking the dagger out of Pixie's hand and embedding it into the floor. Kicking the cross guard, he flicked the dagger out of the floor and into his free left hand, holding it to Pixie's throat, before knocking her out with the butt of the dagger.

Turning, he hurled the dagger at Rockslide, who barely evaded it. He swung a fist at Justin, but he rolled under and onto his feet, raising his left leg in a spinning hook kick, shattering his other hand.

'Ow! What is it with you and breaking my hands?' He yelled, reforming it. Spinning around, Justin was met by X-23. Raising his sword, Justin engaged her. The two danced in a series of strikes and parries, both evenly matched, until Justin got the upper hand and ducked under her claws, whacking her hard in the stomach with the back of his katana. Laura was sent flying backwards.

Sheathing his blade, he took a flying leap, kicking off Rockslide's head and tackling Hellion out of mid air. They hit the ground hard, rolling to a stop with Justin on top. He raised a fist to punch him, but Hellion sent him flying into the air with a TK blast.

Justin rolled to his feet as he hit the ground, pulling out both his Magnums. Back-flipping over another TK blast, he shot Hellion twice in the face, laughing under his breath as he convulsed from the stun rounds, happy that his modified guns worked.

'Oh my god! Did he just kill Julian?' He heard Mercury cry.

'I'm using stun rounds.' He yelled to her, and she smiled.

'Oh thank god!' She exclaimed. Justin smirked under his faceplate.

'Glad you approve.' He chuckled, shooting her in the chest. He shot Rockslide and Dust, and shot Pixie as she got to her feet. He grunted in pain as Surge blasted him from behind.

'HAH! Got you!' She screamed. Justin turned and hurled a throwing knife at her, embedding it into the power regulator in her left gauntlet, overloading it. The gauntlet violently discharged, shocking her.

'That stings, but I absorb electricity dumbass.' She said, pulling the knife out and wiping her lip.

'Good to know.' Justin smirked, punching her in the face.

He looked around. Laura was half sitting half lying on the floor, not bothered to get up, and the others were unconscious. Retrieving his magnums, he looked up at the control booth.

'I'd say that was a pretty successful run.' He called out, removing his helmet.

'Well, I suppose we might as well skip basic training. Have a good day Mr. Li. And how might I ask did you get your hands on vibranium?' Hank said through the speakers. Justin turned away and smiled, walking to the door.

'It's quite amazing what you can find on the black market these days, especially for their low price.' He grinned, and Hank dropped his head into his hands.

'We still have to decide on a codename for you.' Hank reminded. 'Do keep it short and sweet.'

Justin thought for a moment, and a smile broke across his face.

'I was thinking of something like…_Blade._'

Some time later

Justin somersaulted over Rockslide as he smashed down with both arms, shooting him in the face. He jumped off Rockslide's back as he fell and kicked Pixie out of the air, shooting Dust as he came down. He rolled as he landed, coming up and side-kicking Hellion, shooting Surge in the face as he did so. He tornado-kicked Hellion, and he stumbled, dropping to the ground, barely managing to block the blow. Justin laughed, and shot him in the face as he stood up. Again.

'Do you have a thing for shooting Hellion in the face or something?' Mercury asked, her hands morphing into scythes. Justin replied by shooting her in the face.

'To answer your question, yes, I do enjoy shooting people in the face.' Justin spun his magnums and holstered them. This was the third training session that week, and he'd demolished his opponents while sustaining minimal injuries for the third time in a row. He was feeling pretty good about himself.

'Well Mr. Li, since you've obviously tired of this routine, we've arranged something a little more challenging.' Justin looked up at Doctor McCoy.

'What is it?' He called, recharging his magnums. He could've sworn he saw Hank smile.

'_It _is behind you.' Justin spun around, only to be met by an unfamiliar face. He instantly ran a facial recognition on her. Kitty Pryde, a member of the x-men. She was playing with her hair.

'Your task, is to knock me down.' She said, smiling. Justin was taken aback.

'Really? That easy?' He asked, and Kitty laughed.

'It might be harder than you think.' She said, her eyes narrowing. Justin shrugged and threw a punch. It was fast, almost impossible to catch before it hit you. But his fist passed through her head like air.

'Wha-?' Justin mumbled, shocked, but Kitty kicked him in the gut, knocking him back. He quickly re-read her file.

'Oh I see, phasing. Clever.' He muttered, drawing his magnums. He shot at her a few times, the energy bullets phasing right through her. He holstered his guns and attempted to punch her, but she grabbed his wrist. Seizing the opportunity, he reversed the hold and flipped her over his shoulder. She hit the ground hard, crying out in pain.

'Well, even that wasn't hard for you.' Hank muttered, his face on his hand. 'Guess we'll have to get Cyclops or someone to blast you before you feel anything.'

That's the end of this chapter. Have fun with the next ones.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, new chapter and whatnot. Awesome. Read. Now. Also, I found out that some parts of Justin's power actually do exist and it's called technopathy. The rest are unknown.

Justin grunted as the blade cut into his thumb. He sucked on it absent-mindedly, continuing his work. He was currently in the process of installing a switch and trigger into the handles of his black straight-bladed swords.

He'd already installed two lockable connectors into the two handle butts. He could use the connectors to join the two swords at the hilt, while a button on the top and bottom of the handle could be used to unlock the connector. Pressing either button was fine, but at least one button on each sword had to be held down to disconnect the swords. It wasn't a problem for him, as he could just use his technopathy to directly control the locking mechanism. He laid down his soldering iron and tested the switches, connecting and disconnecting his swords various times with the buttons. He cursed as one of the buttons popped out, and went back to soldering it into place.

As he did so, his thoughts drifted to Laura. Her beautiful features, her long soft hair, and not to mention her body was to die for.

'Ow!' He yelled, dropping the soldering iron and sucking on his bleeding and now burnt thumb.

'Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit!' He yelled, furiously shaking his hand.

Justin charged through the training hall, cutting down thugs as he did so. His black swords were connected, and he spun them in his left hand, his Katana in his right. He spun, lashing out with the sword, cutting them down easily. He swiped down with his left hand, unlocking the swords and letting the top sword spin forward like a shuriken. It embedded itself in another thug, and he charged forward, cutting down two more and reconnecting the sword handles before pulling it out of the man's body.

'Solid hologram training complete. Have a nice day.' The computer's voice rang out, and the bodies that surrounded Justin disappeared all at once. He sheathed his swords, turning to the door.

His swords were now sheathed crisscrossed on his back, while the katana sat directly in the middle, between the two Death Adder and M-Tech knives. The locks had been working well so far, even though he'd had to completely remake the locks the previous night after he accidentally soldered the button onto the lock instead of the handle, but other than that he was good. He now had two black-bladed Recon Tantō knives stored in sheaths built into his magnum holsters. The knives were pressed against his thighs, and the magnums sat on top of them.

'Hey.' A voice called from the doorway, and Justin looked up to see Scott walking towards him.

'How've you been?' He asked, and Justin offered him a simple shrug.

'Honestly? Bored. All we've been doing is training. When are we gonna do something fun? You know, go on a mission?' Scott scratched the back of his head.

'I don't know. There hasn't really been anything worth investigating so far. Nothing we don't already know.' He said, still scratching his head. Justin narrowed his eyes. Scott was lying. He knew something and he wasn't sharing.

'That's okay. But once a mission pops up, put me on the roster okay? It'll be a good experience.' Scott nodded and left. Justin walked out the door, waited until Scott had disappeared around the corner, and took off. He activated the sound suppressor he'd built into the suit. It spread a hypersonic field around him, like a skintight suit, that covered him and his gear, suppressing and removing all sounds made. Another switch, and his entire suit turned black, making him nothing more than a shadow against the dark shadows on the walls.

'Now, what are you hiding?' He mused to himself as he slipped into the headmaster's office. He quickly searched through the drawers.

'Gotcha.' He muttered, pulling out a file with his name on it. He quickly scanned through the file. His eyes widened as he read.

_Name: Justin Li_

_Age: 16 years_

_Sex: Male_

_D.O.B: 14__th__ October 1998_

_Country Of Residence: Sacramento California_

_Technopath with additional abilities. Inventive and innovative mental abilities, has the ability to analyze fighting styles and learn them instantly, genius level intellect, impeccable aiming skills. Extremely dangerous if turned. Approach with extreme caution. Is currently being hunted by members of the Weapon X Program._

_Analysis: Likely impossible to defeat. Can create contingency plans to combat each and every X-Man. Keep on his good side._

_Equipment: _

_Katana sword (1)_

_Black Tactical Sword (2)_

_Down Under Death Adder Knife (4)_

_M-Tech USA Xtreme MX-8054 Tactical Knives (2)_

_Model 629 Stealth Hunter Magnums (2)_

_Desert Eagles (2)_

_M1911A1 Pistols (2)_

_Throwing Knives (150) Note: Can be retrieved using a trigger_

_Stun Bullets (__∞)_

_Body Armor_

_Bulletproof Suit_

_Note: Pistols fire stun rounds. Vibranium catalysts. Find out where he got vibranium from, and if it would present…complications._

_Evaluation: Strong loyalty. Appears to like X-23 on a romantic and sexual level. Impossibly dangerous foe. X-Men approved._

Justin squinted at the halfway mark.

'Weapon X? Those were the guys who created Laura.' He muttered to himself as he read the report for the third time.

'Yes Mr. Li, that's correct.' Justin started and dropped the file. He hadn't heard anyone come in, and he was facing the door. Emma Frost sat quietly on the desk, facing him.

'Don't worry Mr. Li. I altered your visual and audio perception so you wouldn't see or hear me come in. You're not losing your edge.' She said, closing the file and replacing it in the drawer. Justin eyed her suspiciously.

'Am I in trouble now?' He asked, his hand dropping to the knife on his thigh. Emma eyed his hand for a moment.

'Well it was only a matter of time before you found out.' She said, rubbing her knuckles. 'It wasn't our right to keep the information from you.'

Justin looked at his feet.

'Why?' Emma looked up at him.

'What?' She asked, and Justin angrily turned to her.

'You know what I'm talking about.' He muttered, and she looked back down at her knuckles.

'You have powers nobody else has. You might be a Technopath, but the fact that your brain is a biological supercomputer means that there are technological parts to it as well.' Emma fixed him with that headmistress glare.

'You're shielded from hacking by the organic part of your brain, and the mechanical side shields you from telepathy. You can remove pain from your body, and analyze and learn things in a matter of seconds. At the same time, you can sense electrical impulses from other people's brains. You are completely aware of the people around you. You know who they are, what they've done, and what they're thinking. You're essentially invincible.' Justin looked away from her, only now realising just how powerful he actually was.

It all made sense. If the Weapon X program could clone him, they could use his clone to kill anyone. He would never fail a mission, any and all fighting styles could be learnt instantly to combat anyone, he would have no limitation to what he could do. He could learn to escape any jail, any restraint, drive any car, fly any plane, pilot any boat. Even if there was no obvious way to escape, he could probably find one with his powers. He would be an invaluable asset, and that meant that they would stop at nothing to get him.

'I understand if you don't want to stay Justin, but I don't recommend leaving. They'll hunt you down, and as skilled as you are, you don't have the resources to combat them on your own.' Emma tugged at the sleeves of her white gloves. 'I won't stop you. I couldn't if I tried.'

Justin gripped the table tightly.

'Don't worry, I'll stay. I'm not that dumb.' He said, walking to the door. He stopped with his hand on the handle.

'I won't leave, but it'll probably be a while before I trust you. So don't try to hide things from me, you know I'll find them.' He said, stepping out the door. Emma dropped into her chair and heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

'Why don't any of my students trust me anymore.' She muttered, leaning back in the chair.

END. BYE.


End file.
